Heir of the Akatsuki
by Auriianna Avalon
Summary: The real reason only Itachi and Sasuke survived the slaughter of their clan.


**Heir of the Akatsuki**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Narutoor anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of Naruto not I. I own the plots and twist of my imagination I do want to Thank Kaline Reine for her new story Ants in his Pants. However, this is not a Yaoi even though Ants in his Pants is. This fan fiction contains mature situation including Rape for those who too young for this you have been warned so please do not report me for not stating in the disclaimer about the rating.

**Rated**: M

**Prologue**: The Conception

Fifteen years, Nine months, Three week, and six days ago as the Chief of Konoha's Police Department that kept the peace with the village had been ordered by the Forth Hokage to a near by village that also wanted to develop this concept of having a police force with in the village itself. Fugaku kissed his wife goodbye and gave his young son a hug before heading out on his mission. Though no one would expect some one to sneak into Konoha with the Hyuuga with in the ANBU Special Ops walking the wall but one man manage too do so.

However, the reason that this man decided to return or even had the balls to enter such a heavily guarded village was beyond any ones comprehension. In the mind of the intruder, he wanted revenge on the clan that had shunned him and what he was saying for so long. He was keeping a close eye on the clan in their daily activities as for now every thing seemed peaceful with in the Uchiha Clan. This man knew that there was no rest for the wicked and to be precise in the matter there would be no rest for those of the Uchiha Clan either. He waited until all had gone to bed as he made his way towards the main house with in the center of the Uchiha section of the Hidden Village.

The first leader of the Uchiha clan took the form of one of the ANBU that guarded the village. It was not that hard to do even though there where a couple Uchiha with in the lower ranks of the ANBU force. He made his way into the house careful of setting off any traps or alarms that might have been set up as he then quickly made work of any one that might have posed a threat to his plans. Itachi laid a sleep in his bed unaware that his door opened and closed with out being awaken. However, the intruder moved to the master room where the current Leader of the Clan wife laid a sleep.

************************* Warning Sexual Content *************************

Mikoto lay in bed wearing a light lavender silk nightgown as she slept soundly as the door to her room slowly opened and he slipped in. Madara removed his mask and placed paper bombs on both the window shudders and the door to prevent any one from entering. Nevertheless, he walked over to the bed shaking Mikoto from her slumber just enough to ensure that she was awake and able to see his eternal sharingan. Mikoto woke up from being disturbed from her slumber as she gasped and was about to scream.

Madara placed his hand over her mouth to keep her from saying a word, as he made sure, his grip was not too hard that it would leave any evidence of this night on her face. "Hush Mikoto" Madara said darkly as he forced her back on the bed as he removed his clothing from his own body and smirked as he saw terror with the depths of Mikoto's eyes. Madara moved his hand down to Mikoto's throat as he leaned down claiming her lips with his own. As he roughly grabbed her left breast and ripped off her light lavender silk nightgown tossing it aside as he moved on top of her. Madara smirked removing her panties in the same fashion as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

With out mercy Madara had his way with Mikoto as he kept a decent grip on her throat that would allow her breathe though if she spoke or screamed for help he would crush her wind pipe. He leaned down groping her lush breast with his hand as he pinched her nipples until they became hard and erect. Mikoto shook her head from side to side as to protest to this violation. However, she whimpered as he roughly violated her body as this lasted most the night. Madara raped Mikoto's throat to the point of leaving it raw and her unable to speak. He used Mikoto like a whore as he left her cover and filled with his seed, as he got dressed. Madara replaced the mask that he was wearing and smiled behind it as he began to do hand signs trapping Mikoto's mind in a genjutsu.

The jutsu had him wearing the mask the entire time though only his sharingan eyes where visible during the nightmare. As there was another sub genjutsu with in that one she wouldn't remember what happen until her husband returned home and by then it would be too late to terminate the child with in her. Madara removed the paper bomb from the door then he moved over to the window and removed it. "Go take a bath you filthy slut and clean up this mess." He said as he stood in the moonlight in her room watching her as she was still under his control as she went and did as he had said.

************************* End of Sexual Content***************************

When Mikoto returned to the room, the bed stripped the window open and her naked and wet as if she just bathed. Not sure, what had transpired though the musk in the room was heavy with the smell of sex. As she did not comprehend what just happened she made the bed and let the room air out for a little longer as she dressed. Mikoto noticed the ripped clothing on the floor as she picked it up and threw it away when she went to check on Itachi and went back to bed closing the window and shutters.

Three weeks and Six days later:

Fugaku retuned with the shinobi of the village of the hidden leaf after finishing setting up the police force in a neighboring village. Fugaku went and saw Itachi at the school as they where just getting out of class. Itachi ran over greeting his father and was picked up and carried home on his fathers' shoulders telling him that he was in the advanced classes. Fugaku listened carefully to what his son had to say; as they got closer to home, he set Itachi down and told him to head in to finish his homework. Itachi nodded and did as he told as Fugaku walked into the back yard to see Mikoto folding the laundry and placing it into the basket as he smiled missing her during the time he was away.

Mikoto heard Itachi running up stairs to finish his homework as she picked up the basket turning around to see her husband. Mikoto screamed as if something was attacking her as she dropped the clean cloths and slowly backed away from the man she had married. "STAY AWAY FROM ME." She screamed as a few of the ANBU came running to see what the matter as she was fighting Fugaku as he was trying to calm her down. "Is everything alright here?" One of them asked though it was not helping any due to they where ANBU. "No please don't rape me again." Mikoto held onto Fugaku tightly as he picked her up while some of the members of the clan came to see what was going on.

Fugaku told his sister to watch Itachi while he got Mikoto to the Hospital. The woman nodded and picked up the laundry as she kept and eye on her nephew Itachi while he was studying. Though the Fourth Hokage had showed up when she went hysterical when the ANBU was talking to her to find out the problem. Yondaime figured out that it would have to be one of the men that had raped Uchiha Mikoto but who was another question entirely. However, he had questioned all of the males with in the special group of shinobi. None came forward in admitting to have raping her and a few just joined less than two weeks ago as those where pardoned.

Yondaime and Sandaime went to the hospital to talk to the matron of the Uchiha clan. "He had the sharingan." Mikoto said as a Hyuuga medic-nin was examining her. However, this also narrowed down all the suspects but both Sandaime and Yondaime questioned all the ANBU members and got their alibis from whom they where with. As the nurse activated her byakugan, she saw that she was carrying at least three-week-old fetus with in her. Mikoto laid there in silence it was too late to prevent pregnancy though she would want to terminate. Who ever had gone through the trouble to weave this web of lies was strong enough to hide the fact that she was pregnant.

Both the third and fourth Hokage conversed over what to do about the Uchiha's new baby that Mikoto was carrying at this point and time as Fugaku agreed to take a little time off until Mikoto could calm down. "We would have to submit those who where on duty three weeks and six days ago to a paternity test." Yondaime said never have had the chance really experience something like this as Hokage. "I believe that would be the correct choice of action for now." Sandaime said as he sat across from Yondaime on the other side of the Hokage's desk smoking his pipe. "I fear something must be done with the Uchiha clan if they find out about the rape." He commented taking a few puffs from the pipe.

Second Trimester:

Mikoto did not have morning sickness during the first three months of her pregnancy however today was different. She had to report to the hospital for her fourth month of her pregnancy to see how her unborn bastard child was developing. However, they could easily get a DNA sample from the child. The Hokage still thought it best for them to wait for the baby to be born first. Itachi was happy to have a little brother or sister to be born that way he would have some one to talk too when he or she grew up. Fugaku announced that he and Mikoto were expecting and so to keep the truth of the pregnancy in a sealed file in the Hokage's office.

Fugaku and Mikoto arrived at the hospital as the same Hyuuga Nurse whom now was late in her pregnancy saw her. She was married to Hiashi Hyuuga the current leader of the Hyuuga clan as Hinato was summoned she had to be very careful due to her being in her third trimester. Hinato activated her byakugan, closed her eyes, and smiled at the expecting parents. "It's a boy; the chakra flow from the mother to the son is very good as well the progression of his growth. Though have the two of you thought of a name?" Hinato said as helped by Fugaku to sit down in the chair near the bed filling out the chart on Uchiha Mikoto. Both Fugaku and Mikoto looked at one another as Mikoto moved to sit up placing a hand on her swollen belly. "Sasuke after my great-grandmothers' younger brother though I hope that's alright with you Fugaku darling." Mikoto said looking at her husband and then to Hinato as she smiled weakly.

Once Mikoto returned home, she would be in the restroom most the afternoon with morning sickness. However, it only two in the afternoon Mikoto was depressed the thought of naming the bastard in her made her even more unstable. Fugaku had returned to work keeping his mind on other things while it would not be long before every one will find out the name of the child that Mikoto was carrying. Itachi came home to see his mother in the kitchen cooking as he walked in she had her wrist turned so she could cut herself. "Mama? What are you doing?" Itachi asked as it snapped Mikoto back to her senses as she smiled at him putting down the knife and kneeling so he could hug his mother.

"Nothing Itachi I was just fixing supper for you and your father when he comes home from work today." Mikoto said smiling as she kissed his forehead as he placed a hand on his mother belly and the baby 'kicked' rather speak. Itachi smiled and looked up at his mother and was going to ask if he was going to have a baby brother or sister. "Congratulations" Fugaku's sister had said as she came into the kitchen as Mikoto had stood up and quickly moved into the living room where the couch was. Aunt Fugiko took over on cleaning and cooking as she began talking non-stop. "I heard from my daughter that you're having another boy. That is a good sign that the Uchiha clan will do well in marriages. I also heard that Kushina the young woman from the village of the whirlpool is also pregnant but she would not tell a soul who the father is."

Itachi sat beside his mother with his head on her belly talking to his now younger brother. However, he knew that it would be a little longer before the baby will be born but still it was exciting that there were two heirs of the Uchiha clan in the head family. Fugiko kept going on and on about the gossip of Konoha and all as she told about how the other clans where getting along with their new arrival as she paused. "However, it's a shame that Lord Yondaime doesn't have a wife yet as it makes me wonder if he will ever get married. All the young women in the village that are single try their best to grab his attention though none seems to catch his eye. Makes you wonder if he ...." Fugiko said as her brother interrupted her. "You know that's not polite to gossip about the Hokage when he could hear everything you say sister dear." Fugaku said with a smile as he moved over and kissed her cheek before going to tend to his wife.

Third Trimester:

Mikoto had been taking it easy since she entered the seventh month of her pregnancy though Itachi had been staying close by her as it was the only times when she was not crying. She paced the house cleaning every little thing over and over either she broke it or she felt it was clean enough. Fugaku noticed how she was acting and felt helpless in doing anything and ever since he had returned from his mission, he barely had any private time with Mikoto. The unspeakable act was still fresh in her mind and the baby was a constant reminder of that night. Fugaku got up wrapping his arms around her waist his hands on her belly his head on her shoulder talking to her. She had broken the fourth plate today, Mikoto stood there sobbing she felt like she betrayed the clan and broke the sacred vow of their marriage.

Her mood swings varied from day to day, as she would yell at Fugaku about aborting or killing the baby and herself from time to time. Fugaku was taking it just as hard as Mikoto as he had failed in protecting his wife from the rape. Itachi would stay away from home in the eight month of his mothers' pregnancy. As he would come done watching his mother yelling at his father hitting him while his father did his best to calm her and tears swelled in his eyes. Itachi would sneak out and train in the woods saying as it was extra practice. He had one of his uncles to set up several targets for him to train with while it was one of those days and school was out due to it was the weekend when he met a strange man wearing a mask.

"Uchiha Itachi..." The man said as he moved closer smiling as he came closer to the boy as Itachi slightly scared by the man that was approaching him. Itachi turned and ran home after gathering his things and never spoke a word what had happened or saw. Madara frowned upon the boy running away with out even having a chance to talk to Itachi though he wasn't ready for what Madara had planned for the boy. Even though that the targets that where set up laid abandoned with in the forest until Itachi had the nerve to go back out there to train on his own. He and one of his cousins would go out there and train on the weekends or when his cousin had free time to ensure that man didn't show back up again. It was unknown to Itachi that the same man still watched the village but kept an even closer eye on the Uchiha clan.

The eighth and ninth month went by quickly due to the hustle and bustle of the clan waiting the arrival of the Uchiha to be born shortly. The nursery cleaned up and the beddings washed as Mikoto had been on bed rest at the hospital for the last two months of her pregnancy. Mikoto had accidentally cut her arm when the baby kicked while she was cooking however, Hinato was there to oversee the last months of Mikoto's pregnancy as she had orders from the leader of their clan to be on bed rest. Itachi allowed seeing his mother for a few hours at a time due to that he had to stay with his aunt until his mother returned home.

Mikoto was a week late when both Yondaime and Sandaime appeared in the room one morning with a female ANBU that had an order not to wear her mask around Mikoto due to the trauma she had suffered. "Where is Hinato?" Mikoto asked as she sat up in bed and given a potassium drip to try inducing labor so they could find out who the baby's father was. "She is at home in bed same as you are here." The female ANBU nurse said taking her vitals acting as normal and as calm as she could around the matron of the Uchiha clan. "We thought it was best that she got her rest too since she is carrying the heir to the Hyuuga clan." Sandaime said as Yondaime had turned to sign some papers as the nurse held two charts.

The Birth:

It was early in the morning when an ANBU came knocking on Fugaku's window awaking him from his slumber. "Uchiha Fugaku, your wife has gone into labor about twenty minutes ago and the Lord Hokage has requested that you come to the hospital a.s.a.p." With that, the ANBU had disappeared from the window seal and Fugaku got up and got dressed as he picked up Itachi who was a sleep in his bed. His cloths for the next day already laid out for him to put on in the morning when he wakes up. Fugaku grabbed the school back and headed out the door and when to his sisters Fugiko dropping Itachi off and laid him down in the guest room before heading to the hospital.

By the time, Fugaku arrived at the hospital the sounds of Mikoto moaning from the contractions; as she was only five centimeters dilated and nowhere near ready to give birth. Fugaku was unsure how the birth would go due she did have some complications with Itachi though as he was not sure that Mikoto was able to get pregnant with another child. Mikoto took Fugaku's hand and squeezed when she had a contraction. Yondaime watched in wonder, as he never knew that a woman could have that much power to crush bones. Even the Hokage could be surprised from time to time and this was one of them to witness. As the female who had been, keeping track of Mikoto's pregnancy at the end noticed that Mikoto was beginning to hemorrhage.

A team of nurses and doctors rush into the room quickly moving Mikoto to the maternity O.R. where she gives birth to a healthy baby boy weighing seven pounds and twelve and a half ounces. As usual, the child had the black Uchiha hair and black almost soulless eyes. During this time, the doctors perform a hysterectomy on Mikoto due to the scaring with in the uterus and the uncontrollable bleeding as well. They kept Mikoto on heavy medication after the surgery as well they cross-typed Uchiha Sasuke with all the Uchiha's that where stationed on their ANBU post the night of the rape.

However, when the test came back no one that was tested was the father but still it left a major problem with in the Uchiha clan. That the newest member of the family was not Fugaku's son as nevertheless Fugaku's name placed on the birth certificate when Sasuke brought out to the rest of the family. Mikoto laid in recovery while Fugaku bottle-feed his 'son' while keeping an eye on his wife whom now checked on every few hours due to the stitches. Itachi came to see his baby brother after getting out of school and he was happy to see him as he slept. Itachi smiled when Sasuke yawned and slowly opened his eyes slightly looking at the world around him.

Well Folks that's all for the first chapter of Heir of the Akatsuki, I hope you enjoy reading and reviewing as much as I had writing it. However, I do plan to continue this story but for now, I am going to bed, as I am tired. I can't wait to write Chapter 1 -Growing up Sasuke-Style JA Ne.


End file.
